Je reste
by Syawan
Summary: Premier oneshot. Soyez gentils. Il y a Heero... Duo... et ELLE !


**Auteur :** Syawan  
**Titre :** Je reste  
**Genre :** HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa,  
**Disclaimer :** Personnages pas à moi (pas encore...)  
**Note de l'auteur :** premier oneshot, soyez indulgents please.**  
**

* * *

Heero sort de la salle de bain, tout de noir vêtu et entre dans le salon - salle à manger.

Elle l'attend de pied ferme, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et tout.

Moi aussi j'ai les yeux qui brille … mais c'est des rayions lasers.

Heero ne me remarque pas, trop l'habitude que je soit là pour le faire.

Et trop occupé à se dépêcher pour le faire.

_Connard._

N'empêche que…

…

Il est beau.

-Heero, tu es prêt ?

Il est frais.

-Je prend mon nœud.

Il sens bon.

-Ton nœud ?

-…

-De papillon princesse, t'excite pas.

_Elle est embarrassée et elle rougit, bien fait pour elle._

Il est doux.

...

...

Il m'emmerde grave.

Elle m'emmerde grave aussi.

_Saloperie._

C'est pas parce qu'elle est gouverneur de Fionland- bon ok de la paix dans le monde- qu'elle a le droit de le forcer à sortir avec elle après une journée de travail à la " tu mourras après, finis ton taff " sous prétexte que son cavalier a eu un accident et que Monsieur-je-suis-une-grosse-burne est qualifié - et même surqualifié - pour garantir sa sécurité.

Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a poussé dans un escalier ou pire qu'elle l'a payé pour qu'il disparaisse.

_Tu me prend pour un retardé ou quoi ? Arrêtes tes yeux de poulpe morts, ça marche pas sur lui._

Je le sais j'ai déjà essayé.

Faut que je trouves mon paquet de clopes.

-Bon eh bien, nous y allons agent Maxwell. Passez une bonne soirée.

C'est ça , cassez-vous ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Ouais.

-Je rentrerai tard. Ferme la porte, j'ai mes clés.

-Hm hm.

-Bonne soirée Duo.

-Allez va t'en. Tu fais poireauter la paix dans le monde.

Oups !

Un peu trop froid apparemment.

Il me fixe avec un regard inquisiteur. Faut que je redresse le tire.

Vite.

-Je veux dire que tu fais poireauter Le gouverneur de la paix dans le monde.

Allez va vite avant que je te retienne.

Mais arrêtes de me mater comme si j'étais un suspect.

-Heero, allons y, le limousine nous attend.

-…

On t'a pas causé toi.

En même temps elle a raison…

_Merde._

Je fouille dans mes poches machinalement en détournant le regard vers le cuisine où je cherche mon briquet.

Trouvé, devant mes yeux tendu par Heero.

Pas parfait pour rien ce bonhomme.

Je dis bonhomme mais je devrais dire homme miam, homme beau, homme sexy et célibataire.

Homme pourchassé par le gente féminine dont ELLE.

L'ennemie principale et difficile à évincer: Réléna Peacecraft, gouverneur de Heero-je-t'aime-land.

Plus accro tu meurs.

_Adieu monde cruel… (sob, sob)_

Bon, ok je suis accro.

Depuis 7 mois.

**Moment « Souvenirs merveilleux » enclenché:**

Depuis que Une (garce) m'a dit - aboyé plutôt

-Ensemble vous êtes plus rentables.

J'ai eu le malheur de lui répondre un truc du genre.

-Vous voulez pas non plus qu'on se paye une maison sur 40 ans de crédit ? Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'heures supp' pas payées c'est ça ?

Rire louche.

Rire glauque même.

Et PAF ! Elle m'a pas raté !

Moi et ma grande gueule avons été pris au mot.

Pour une fois.

Pourquoi j'ai pas demander une augmentation et des vacances payées à Honolulu ?

Petit Jésus pourquoi ? (parce que j'y crois qu'à moitié)

Bref, la semaine suivante c'était au revoir appartement minuscule appartenant aux Preventers pour emménager dans - oh surprise - un minuscule appartement appartenant aux Preventers.

Seule différence mise à par l'adresse et la taille de la salle de bain.( les toilettes ont droit à un peu d'intimité tout de même), la présence d'un personne en plus.

Heero Yuy et son oreiller vont crécher chez moi.

J'ai ramener tous mes meubles car il louait les siens à Une.

Pas la peine de claquer des tunes pour rien. Faut garder les sous-sous pour les vacances.

Donc nous voilà tous les deux dans notre petit non nid pas douillet.

De l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis et des vaisselles ont été faites en sa compagnie.

Il fait, j'essuie, c'est moins dangereux pour les assiettes et les verres en cristal - pas trop cher j'aime pas les choses précieuses - offerts par Quatre pour l'emménagement.

Des coups de balai ont été donné et des coups de pied à l'aspirateur aussi.

Saleté ! Et ça se prétends G Dyson, attends que je croise ton vendeur toi, il va me sentir passer celui là.

Des « 'jour. Caf' steup' » ont été dit.

Des « Deux sucres, une cuillère de miel. » ont été répondus.

On a vite pris nos habitudes. On a vite dû les prendre aussi.

Entre les missions pas prévues - pas dangereuses non plus mais putain longues- et les pile de dossiers en plus qui te disent tous « Joyeux fête Duo, amuses toi bien » de la part de Une, on a dû s'organiser un petit emploi du temps des taches ménagères.

Je fais les courses en suivant le liste de Heero, je range la vaisselle en suivant les instructions de Heero.

Je me lave aussi en suivant les instructions de Heero.

Pas comme vous croyez bandes de vicieux.

Même si je suis carrément pour.

Les instructions de Heero concernant la douche sont sans appel

-Ramasse tes cheveux ou t'en auras plus.

J'ai pas envie de tenter le diable.

Enfin pas au sens premier en tout cas. héhé.

Bref, Au bout de 7 mois, on est bien, on est posés pépère.

On sort ensemble (pour moi) sans avoir de sexe en gros (très gros).

…

Et ce soir comme tous les soirs de week-end depuis qu'on fait notre taff en avance, on est sur le canap' tranquillement en train de regarder lé télé ou de faire des mots codés niveau démoniaque.

Pépère comme des gros chats.

Soudain….( je fais bien le suspense hein ?)

On a frappé à la porte et j'ai su que tout mon petit monde fait de Heero, appartement et bouffe tranquille sur le canap' en chaussons tout doux allait finir au fond d'un gouffre.

Elle est arrivée, belle et fraîche dans son tailleur bleu parme.

Sourire à la Barbie va faire du ski nautique, cheveux au vent.

Illuminant la nuit avec sa blondeur trop blonde et ses diamants pendus aux oreilles.

-Bonsoir… Duo.

La déception se lit sur son visage.

-On m'a dit que Heero avait déménagé alors je suis venue le saluer et lui souhaiter une bonne pendaison de crémaillère.

NON !!

Malheur et damnation !!

Toutes mais pas elle.

Comment elle nous a trouvé , je croyais qu'elle était en campagne pour je sais plus quoi dans les colonies ?

Qui a vendu la mèche ?

Une ? Non elle sait que Rélana me rend non-rentable donc elle prendrait pas le risque.

Quatre ? Voit pas l'intérêt surtout qu'elle le gonfle avec ses faux air de Lady D

Trowa ? Il en serait capable vu que je lui accapare Quatre assez souvent, une vengeance ?

Non il m'aurait prévenu et m'aurait écouter hurler en ayant un grand sentiment de satisfaction.

Sadique.

On s'en fout de qui finalement.

Le problème est face à moi, que faire ?

Je claque la porte ? Elle va re-toquer en plus j'ai pas de raison (officielle) de la mettre dehors.

Je la bute et je dis que je l'ai trouver là ? Trop lâche et en plus pas plausible.

Je l'accueil avec un sourire.

Faux. Aussi faux qu'un épouvantail… aussi faux que le sien d'ailleurs.

-Sa..Salut Réléna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Tu devrais pas dormir ou préparer ton futur discours de paix ?

-J'ai réussi à me libéré quelques heures pour venir voir Heero pour son emménagement. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Pourquoi est tu chez Herero cette heure ? Tu devrais te reposer le week-end tu sais.

C'est ça prend moi pour une motte de beurre au soleil.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là tout court.

-Réléna. Je vis ici.

-…

-…

-…Pardon ?

Gros bug de Miss Monde

-Je vis ici. J'ai emménagé avec Heero depuis 7 mois. T'étais pas au courant ?

Tes espions sont-ils des incapables ?

Elle se décompose littéralement. Son faux sourire tremble un peu.

Ses mains se resserrent sur l'anse de son petit sac à main G Dior.

-Je… n'étais pas au courant.

-Normal, ça ne te concerne pas directement.

Oh ! Petit tic de l'œil droit. Marrant comme réaction.

Je jubile ! Bien fait pour toi !

DANGER !

J'entend Heero se lever du canapé et nous rejoindre sur le seuil de la porte.

-Réléna ?

-Hee… Heero ! Bonsoir, je suis venue te souhaiter une bonne pendaison de crémaillère. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là le jour même.

T'étais pas invitée, je te signale.

-Pas grave. Tu veux entrer ?

-Non ! Non, je partais justement. Je viendrai te voir plus tard.

-D'accord, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non, son chauffeur l'attends en bas, n'est-ce pas Réléna ?

Regard insistant à la princesse…

Qui abandonne pour cette fois.

Elle nous salue en lançant un regard langoureux que Heero ne semble même pas remarquer.

Par contre, j'ai remarqué le regard sauvage qu'elle m'a lancé.

Juste une seconde mais il était bien là.

C'est la guerre princesse !

Prépare tes cheveux blonds et ton sourire G Colgate parce que tu vas en avoir besoin !

Depuis ce jour, elle n'a de cesse de nous harceler. Surtout Heero.

Elle appelle sur son téléphone portable « juste pour entendre sa voix ».

Au travail.

A la cantine.

Au toilettes, heureusement qu'il répond pas.

A la maison aussi. Depuis qu'il ne répond plus à son portable et qu'il le coupe la moitié du temps.

Les emails sont des armes redoutables.

Les photos par emails aussi.

Elle encombre sa boite et la pollue carrément en envoyant des photos d'elle durant le meeting avec M. Dugland ou Mme Lafolle.

Il a beau la bloquer, elle lui envoie sur son adresse personnelle, comment elle l'a eue d'abord ?

Bref, le pauvre Heero vivait un enfer.

…

Et moi aussi.

Parce que vivre avec quelque un de stressé, c'est stressant.

Vivre avec un Heero stressé c'est du suicide.

Le quotidien est un terrain de mine

-'jour, Caf' steup

-la caféière est là bas.

-…

Le travail est un chemin de croix.

-Heero, j'ai besoin ton avis sur le dossier…

-Fais le toi-même. J'ai mon propre taff'.

-…

Restons. Zen.

_Allez Chante Zazie._

Chères G Marlboro, au moins vous me soutenez.

Il faut pas que je l'agresse, il est déjà assez énervé comme ça.

Ré.lé.na.

Ennemie à abattre vite avant de perdre l'objet de convoitise.

J'ai donc été voir la personne la plus apte à m'aider sur ce point.

Quatre.

-Et qu'Est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Saleté arrête de penser au profit, pense à moi ton super pote depuis des lustres.

-Ma reconnaissance éternelle, mon amitié et tout le tintouin.

-C'est bien joli mais je les ai déjà obtenu en achetant ce si joli costume noir dans le vitrine Armani. Autre chose ?

-…vipère.

-Mais encore ?

Ah Ha ! J'ai l'argument choc !

-Réfléchis Quatre, si Heero est stressé, qui va le soutenir ?

-Toi.

J'aimerais tant…(sob sob)

-Malheureusement je ne lui sert que défouloir de nerfs vivant et solide.

-hmm, je vois pas.

Il se redresse et allume une cigarette longue et noire.

Si elles étaient pas aussi dégeu j'en fumerait bien de temps en temps juste our avoir un peu la classe.

-Oh fais donc marcher ta tête trésor.

Il relève le regard vers moi et me fixe avant de plisser les yeux.

-Tu ne le feras pas Duo,

-Quoi ? Demander à Trowa de s'occuper de Heero car je suis au bout du rouleau et qu' après tout ils sont vraiment de proches amis ? Ce la lui prendrait bien sûr beaucoup de temps et il en aurait moins pour toi. Surtout pour ton pieu en fait. Je me demande si je le ferai.

-Tu n'es pas mesquin.

-C'était un cas d'urgence donc mon esprit n'était pas assez sain pour analyser la situation correctement. C'est comme ça que je persuaderai ma conscience.

Il va me tuer, on va jamais retrouver mon corps.

Quatre écrase - réduit en miettes - sa cigarette dans le cendrier en fer et s'assoit à son bureau avant de prendre le téléphone.

-Allor Réléna? Comment vas-tu ? Je voulais te parler d'une choses importante à propos de Heero…

S'en suit une loooongue conversation sur le danger du téléphone portables sur le cerveau humain et une guerre des mots.

Heureusement gagnée par Quatre et ses arguments chocs. Il raccroche enfin satisfait.

J'ai un sourire victorieux

-Je te revaudrai ça Mon chou, tu viens de me rendre un grand service.

-Va au diable !

Je rigole et lui lève le pouce de la victoire façon Magnum sans la moustache ou je ne sais quel héros de séries télévisées d'avant les colonies.

En rentrant cette nuit, nous constatons Heero et moi que le réponduer est vide.

0 messages.

Boite email de Heero: vide

Boite email pro de Heero: vide

Portable de Heero: vide aussi.

Ô joie, ô paix ô Quatre, ange purificateur, merci !

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Heero peut enfin décompresser et moi avec.

On est installé pépère devant le téloche et on se repose comme des marmottes.

Ca aurait pu être bien, ça aurait même pu être magnifique si ça n'était pas aussi…louche.

C'est trop silencieux.

Trop calme.

Trop… trop.

Trop suspect pour être pas suspect.

C'est comme quand on entend un bruit 24/24 et que d'un coup ça s'arrête. On s'attend toujours à l'entendre à un moment ou un autre.

Ce silence trop soudain me rend parano.

Je guette souvent le téléphone à la maison, prêt à bondir pour décrocher et dire à Réléna que Heero n'est pas là.

Mais rien…

Irne jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce fameux soir.

Une semaine de silence radio à faire monter les sueurs froides et la voilà qui débarque (encore?) en grandes pompes pour demander à Heero de venir avec elle à son p de bal de charité.

**Moment « souvenirs merveilleux » désenclenché.**

Nous sommes donc devant la porte, je fume ma cigarette en regardant le cuisine blanche.

Heero me regarde.

Je le sens sur mon épaule droite.

-Heero ? Allons y, on nous attends assez tôt.

Moment tragique.

Allez Duo dis quelque chose.

Je me retourne un peu.

Et… lui sourit.

-Allez vas-elle t'attend.

Il me regarde intensément, il veut me percer à jour.

On dirait même qu'il est un peu inquiet.

Je continue de sourire en tirant sur ma clope comme un intoxiqué.

Réléna tire sur sa manche gentiment.

Avec impatience aussi.

Je dévies à nouveau mon regard vers la cuisine en faisant un signe demain.

Heero réagit enfin et se tourne vers la porte que Ré Léna déjà ouverte.

-J'y vais Duo.

-…

-Bonne soirée.

-…

J'entends les talons hauts de Miss Parfaite et les chaussures de Heero claquer sur le sol.

La porte se referme.

Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette et vais l'écraser dans le cendrier se trouvant sur la table de la cuisine.

-…

L'appartement est vide.

_Vide de lui._

Et mon cœur aussi…

-Crétin

Je vais me coucher.

J'éteins la télé.

J'ai plus envie de glander sur le canap' avec mes chaussons tout doux.

C'est pas marrant tout seul.

J'ai pas faim non plus.

C'est pas bon tout seul.

Je rentre dans a chambre en face de la sienne.

Je me déshabille et me couche.

-…merde.

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Y a pas de raison ?

Pourquoi je …

En même temps, j'aurais dû le savoir.

Je m'y étais préparé.

Alors pourquoi c'est aussi amer ?

C'est pas juste.

C'est pas grave ça passera. Faut que ça passe.

J'entend pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir ni les pas sur le sol.

Mais je sens sa main sur mon épaule droite, dos à lui.

Et je entend sa voix près de mon oreille.

-Duo, fallait le dire si tu voulait que je reste.

Il s'allonge à côté de mon son ventre et son torse contre mon dos.

Il porte toujours son costume et son nœud de papillon.

-Je voulais pas.

-Menteur.

-...

Il se serre contre moi et m'embrasse gentiment dans le coup.

Baiser violent comme un direct du droit.

Je sursaute et glousse comme une écolière.

Lui, il ricane. Méchant.

Il continue ses baisers doux comme mes chaussons.

-Dis le moi Duo.

-…

-Allez dis le.

Il continue en caressant mon ventre.

Il a les mains froides.

-Hn… je…

-Dis le.

Il me lèche l'oreille et la mordille.

Comment veut il que je parle s'il fait ce genre de choses ?

-Hmm… je veux

-oui?

-…

-…

Coup de langue derrière l'oreille.

Un.

Deux.

Plein.

-Ah! hee… Heero.

-Dis le. Vite.

Baiser sur la joue, tendre comme un cœur ouvert.

-hm… je veux pas que tu y ailles.

-Je n'y vais pas

Baiser sucré.

Profond.

Sincère.

-…

-Je reste.

Fin.

* * *

**Alors ? j'en étais sûre.**

**Vous aimez pas, c'est trop mou.**

**Bah laissez moi vos avis, vos conseils, vos reproches (argh!)**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
